1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a method for operating a sensor on or in a vehicle tire.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor systems such as this are generally familiar. For example, WO 02/092 364 A2 describes a sensor array in which an acceleration sensor is disposed in the edge region of a vehicle tire and measures highly frequent changes of a tangential action of force on the acceleration sensor during a tire rotation. In order to detect the comparatively quickly occurring changes to the action of force in the rotating vehicle tire, a query of the acceleration sensor using a sufficiently high query rate is necessary. The disadvantage of this is that such a high query rate consumes a comparatively high amount of energy. This is a significant disadvantage in particular in battery-operated and/or energy-converter-operated acceleration sensors in vehicle tires.